New lives episode 1
We fight, make up, and fight again But in the end we are still The best of friends..... "So Thank you for being there!" Friends for the journey, friends for life I pretend to understand it all But still.... "I'm glad you are here!" Nice partners! Nice rivals! I'll push you Then Pull ya back When I look up, the sun seems so bright when I'm with YOU If it goes well, then well high five! Maybe we'll see our friends on the way! As long as we are together GO GO GO! It went well, so let's high five! Now that we're done we make-up in arms! As long as we are together..... GO GO GO! GO GO GO! {C Ash woke up from a strange dream he had… he tired to remember it as much as he could… some blonde guy stabbing him though the chest, a man in a purple suit and a woman in a white dress crying… being a girl… Ash shuddered. "That wasn't a dream… that a nightmare…" he said. "Pika?" said Pikachu waking up besides him. "Sorry I woke you up…" said Ash. "Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: That's okay) Both went back to sleep. Elsewhere in a dark place a blonde man sat on a throne… his name was Jadeite, ironically he was the weakest of the 4 generals of the Dark Kingdom, then he was frozen… someone or something freed him and gave him power which allowed him take revenge agaisnt Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi… he quickly found out that it had been more than 2,000 years since his defeat but still he prevailed however the Silver Crystal was still lost and in order to find they needed energy… "Lord Jadeite! I have a plan!" said a young woman with blonde hair put into a ponytail wearing a yellow dress. "What is it?" asked Jadeite. "As you know we will attack 4 dimensions that we didn't know existed until recently I discovered that one of these words have something known as Pokemon… creatures with a huge amount of energy… I wish to exact…" said the woman. "Go ahead…" said Jadeite. At the gates of time… for the past 50 years the Guardian cats gave Sailor Pluto company, she had just gotten information that could be considered interesting. "What do you mean Jade was unsealed and is now free!" yelled Hermes. "I'm afraid it true…" said Sailor Pluto. "That means… he's going to look for the Silver Crystal… isn't he?" asked Dianna. "I'm afraid so…" said Luna. "We have to do something we didn't want to do… I heard all the inner senshi have been reincarnated as boys that are between the ages of 12 and 17… out only chance is to find and awaken them…" said Artemis. "Wait if their boys… then wouldn't that mean they transform they will…" said Aries. Both boy cats burst out laughing, "I heard they all have different personalities… I would love to see them react to that when they first transform!" laughed Hermes. "I know…" laughed Artemis. "Is that not funny!" yelled Luna. Both stopped laughed, "Yes mom…" said Hermes. "All right honey…" said Artemis. "So the plan is one of us will try to find one of Senshi,… I will search for Lady's reincarnation…" said Dianna. "I'll search for Mina's reincarnation." said Artemis. "I will search for Mercury's… hopefully he'll be sane…" said Hermes. "I will look for Mars'… because I heard he's pretty the complete opposite of his past life…" said Aries. "So that will mean I will search for Jupiter..." said Luna, "I also don't think it's a good idea to tell them about their past lives unless it's necessary…" Majorythm says "I will find the amoazoness quartet!!" The other 4 cats nodded in agreement. "Be careful you guys…" said Sailor Pluto. "We will…" said Luna. Sailor Pluto opened up 5 time gates each gate went though them. "I just hope that other Outers will help them… they have been awakened after all..." said Pluto once all 5 cats were gone. Dianna fell though the portal and landed in an alley, she began to look around it was town. She sensed something… it was the power of the reincarnation of Lady… she hid behind a trash can and watched a group of kids pass by. Ash yawned as big yawn. "Did get much sleep?" asked May. "Nope…" said Ash "I had this weird dream…" "What about?" asked Max. "I don't want to talk about it…" said Ash. "Well we should get to the Pokemon center…" said Brock. Everyone else sweatdroped. Dianna fallowed saw them, she knew Ash was the one she was looking for. The group went into a building and fallowed them. "Oh, Nurse Joy… my heart…" said Brock. "Nice try lover boy!" said Max pulling his ear away. Both Ash and May sweatdroped. Dianna decided to get Ash's attention by meowing loudly. "What's that?" asked May. Ash took out his Pokedex… "No data…" replied the Pokedex. "No data…" said Ash, "All right! An undiscovered Pokemon!" "No Ash… that's a cat…" said Max letting go of Brock's ear. "A cat?" asked Ash… who for some reason never seen a cat before. "I've never seen one either…" said May. "well I have… but only in books…" said Max. Dianna ran towards Ash, rubbed up agaisnt his leg and began to purr very loudly. "Well it certainly like you Ash…" said Brock. "Cat's a very rare… maybe you keep it as a pet…" said Nurse Joy. All 4 stared at Nurse Joy with sweat drops, Nurse Joy cleared her throat "It's not that uncommon for cats to be pets… in fact I heard they are meant to be pets…" Pikachu stared at Dianna… there was something suspicious about her. "Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: Hi…) "Meow!" said Dianna (Translation: Hello!) "Pika… Pikachu Pika! Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: What do you want with Ash… you better not mean trouble! I don't know what I'll do if you do…) "Meow… meow meow... Meow! Meow meow meow!" said Dianna (Transition: I don't mean nay trouble… your friend Ash was my friend in his past life… In fact! He was a princess!) "Pika? Pikachu?" asked Pikachu (Translation: Princess? As in he was girl in his past life?) "Meow…" replied Dianna (Translation: Yeah…) Pikachu began to point and laugh at Ash. Everyone stared at Pikachu with a sweat drop. "I wonder what's do funny…" said Max. "I don't know… but something's funny…" said Ash in a slightly angry tone. Elsewhere in the city… a woman was selling items. "Make your Pokemon look beautiful! Make them look smart! Make them look tough! Make them look cute! Make them look cool! Get your Pokemon with these awesome accessories!" said the woman. Many people began to buy them. "Not to mention that they will drain the energy out of all these Pokemon…" thought the woman. The next day at the Pokemon center the group of trainers and kid woke up. "Help Nurse Joy!" yelled someone. "My Pokemon!" yelled another voice. "What's going on?" asked May with a yawn. "I don't know… let's see…" said Ash half-asleep. All of them got dressed and along with Pikachu and Dianna went to see what was going on… they got to the balcony of the lobby and found the lobby packed with Trainer all of them holding their Pokemon. "My Swablu had just suddenly collapsed!" said a male trainer. "So did my Igglybuff!" said a girl trainer. There was a loud laugh in the crowd… everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the woman who was laughing. "That's not a nice thing to do…" said Nurse Joy. "Unless it's part of my plan… now my Pokemon minions attack and steal their energy" said the woman… the very same selling Pokemon accessories. All the formally unconscious Pokemon began to attack their trainers. "What's going on?" asked Max. "I don't know…" said Ash, "But we should…" Midway though his sentence Dianna stole his hat and ran off with it. "Hey!" yelled Ash as he and Pikachu began to chase her. "I think he was going to say we should help them…" said Brock. "Should we… I mean Pokemon battles aren't aloud in Pokemon Centers" said Max. "But this isn't normal…" said May, "Combusken, Skitty, Beautifly, Bulbasaur! I choose you!" "Mudkip! Fortress! Lombre!" said Brock. "Stop them!" said both May and Brock. Meanwhile Dianna lead Ash to the room they were staying in, she stopped the hat and cleared her throat, "Good… we can talk in private…" "You can talk!" said Ash surprised. "Yes I can…" said Dianna, she then performed a back flip, that produced a pink heart shaped brooch, "Those Pokemon are being controlled and right now you're the only who can stop them… in order to do that you must become Neo Sailor Moon." "How do I do that?" asked Ash. "While holding that Brooch say "Moon Crisis Make-up!"" said Dianna. "Right Moon Crisis Make-up!" said Ash. A bright light filled the room, Ash's hair became longer and pink, it somehow was put into two buns shaped a little like rabbit ears as well as Pigtails in his hair were two white barites and two red gems adorned his buns. His clothes turned into a sailor fuku, the collar was pink while the skirt with white, yellow and pink, the ribbon in front was red while the ribbon in back was a transparent. White gloves with a pink trim appeared on his hands, knee high pink boots appear on his legs, around his neck was yellow choker with a red hear on it and on her fore heard was a tiara… not only that but he was now… a girl… Ash let out the biggest scream he… er she could muster. "I'm a girl!" she yelled. "I guess I forgot to mention that…" said Dianna. "Is this permanent?" asked Ahs or Neo Sailor Moon in this case. "No when you change back to your normal self you'll be a boy again…" said Dianna. "How do I do that?" asked Neo Sailor Moon. "I'll tell you after you fight the monster…" said Dianna. "What monster?" asked Ash. In the lobby, Nurse Joy helped into aid of May and Brock with the centers Chancy, while Max made sure that none of the trainer's reentered the center… the only one person other than Nurse Joy, Brock and May was that woman. "What's with them…" said May. "I don't know… but I know that woman's controlling them…" said Nurse Joy. "That's right… I am… and if you and your Pokemon get in my way…" said the woman who began to morph into an evil witch, "I'll drain your energy as well." May, Brock and Nurse Joy gasped in horror. "You know maybe I should do that now…" said the monster woman she was about to attack the three but a discus hit her hand, "Who threw that!" The discus returned to the one who threw it… Neo Sailor Moon. "You know I don't exactly like how you're abusing Pokemon right now…" said Neo Sailor Moon. "Who is that?" asked Nurse Joy. "It looks like a super hero!" said May happily. "Great… looks like I have my biggest fan…" thought Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop. "Who are you!" yelled the monster woman. "Just me Neo Sailor Moon…" said Neo Sailor Moon. After that… "Um… what was you name again…" she whipped to Dianna who was by her side but was hidden from the other's view. "Dianna… what do you need?" she asked. "How am I suppose to fight… you explained that Tiara thing but…" said Neo Sailor Moon. "Okay… try using the Moon Light Scepter!" said Dianna. "Right… how do I do that?" asked Neo Sailor Moon. "Just concentrate on seeing a scepter in your hand…" said Dianna. Neo Sailor Moon shagged and tried doing that… a pink and red scepter with a heart at the stop appeared in his hand. "Why are things so… girly?" he thought, "What do I do now?" "Call out Moon Illusion Dispel!" said Dianna. Neo Sailor Moon shrugged "All right…" he unconsciously began to dance around, "Moon Illusion Dispel!" A multicolored bema came from Neo Sailor Moon's wand… destroying the monster by turning her to moon dust that disappeared. All the Pokemon that were controlled by her fainted. That was so awesome!" yelled May, she looked up and saw Neo Sailor Moon was gone… she snapped her fingers in disappointment "I wanted her autograph too…" said May. Dianna and Ash returned to the room, "Now how do I change back?" asked a very angry Neo Sailor Moon. "Just focus and you'll returned to Normal…" said Dianna. Neo Sailor Moon did just that… and returned to male Ash. "That was weird…" said Ash, Pikachu who held Ash's hate tossed it back to him "So what's going on?" "I'll explain…" said Dianna. Dianna began to explain leaving out the part about being reincarnated. "So I have to fight evil as a girl…" said Ash, "Well at least the cross dimensional stuff sounds cool..." "Yes… I guess so…" said Dianna, "you yes you will need these…" She performed another back flip, this time produced a pink time key and what looked a pink wristwatch. "The key will enable you to go to another dimension and the wrist watch you will be able to keep in touch with your fellow senshi… also the key will glow when one of the other senshi is found…" "Cool… I think…." said Ash, "Well we should get back I'm sure the others are worried about us…" Ash went back into the lobby where he got an ear full. "Ash Ketchum! You should have helped us when you could and not worry about your hat!" yelled May. "Sorry…." said Ash. "Its shame… there was a this really cool super hero named Neo Sailor Moon that you should saw…" said May. "Great she is one of my fans…" thought Ash. "Well we should be glad that the Pokemon are okay…" said Max. "I guess…" said May. Later they were walking though a forest… and May would not shut up about Neo Sailor Moon… Ash was very embarrassed. "I just hopes she doesn't find out…" he thought. Max who wanted to change the subject badly said "Hey Ash… what are we going to call the cat?" point to the cat that was walking alongside Ash's legs. "Oh that… I decided to call her Dianna…" said Ash. "That's a cute name… okay… Ash… who are you and what did you the real Ash?" asked May "Nothing…" said Ash. Pikachu and Dianna sweatdroped this was going to be an interesting series of events. next time Majorythm:Onee-chan ash:since when I'm your big sister!!!? majorythm:Never mind that!Dianna!I found one of the amazonesses!!! hermes:and I found mercury! Dianna and ash:REALLY?!!! sailor moon new lives sailor mercury got the power be ultra happy!!!!!!!okay!!!!!! Category:Episodes transscript